


Habeas Corpus

by arenoseAnima



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragon Age II
Genre: AU, F/F, Prisoner abuse, collaring, unlawful imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenoseAnima/pseuds/arenoseAnima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline has detained her most important criminal yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habeas Corpus

There hasn't been a peep from the living room all day. Aveline suspects Cersei might have found some way to get the collar off, or muffle the bell, or perhaps she just leapt out the window and is now running naked down the street. Aveline would hardly put that kind of conduct past such a dastardly corporate pirate. Either way, she turned her nose up at the cereal Aveline offered her earlier, and to Aveline's knowledge she hasn't had anything else to eat all day. It would be bad form for her detainee to waste away under theoretically vigilant eyes.

So Aveline retrieves the bowl of soggy cereal and milk-muck from the kitchen counter and brings it into the living room. Cersei is sitting there, exactly where she was sitting in the morning, sitting with one leg crossed over the other, hands on her knee, not a stitch of clothing on her. Except, of course, for the belled leather collar around her neck. 

Aveline rattles a spoon against the bowl. "Food," she says. "Come and get it, Lannister." Cersei says nothing and moves not a muscle. "I said there's  _food_." Nothing. She steps forward and places the bowl on the coffee table at which Cersei is staring. Her captive is unresponsive.

Aveline crosses her arms over her chest. "You're going to starve yourself to deny me the pleasure of prosecuting you?" Nothing. "You are a petulant child." Nothing. "Or is it because I'm not serving filet mignon?" Still nothing. Aveline's fists ball up of their own accord. What an  _infuriating_  - 

She takes a deep, calming death. While she's sure she could finagle her way out of any charges by claiming self-defense, throttling Cersei would be a  _personal_  failing. Aggression obviously isn't an effective tactic, so she decides to change things up a bit.

"You know," says Aveline, "maybe I should let you go." Nothing. "You'd be better served in prison, where you belong." Nothing. "Let me just take that collar off - "

" _No_ ," Cersei blurts, so suddenly that Aveline blinks in involuntary surprise. Cersei drags her eyes away from the table, away from Aveline, away from the molecules of air disturbed by Aveline's existence, with such an agonizing deliberation that it's almost audible. Aveline can make out a "fuck" through Cersei's gritted teeth, and she allows herself a tiny smile.

"Oh, you don't want that?" Aveline murmurs. She paces behind the couch and leans her elbows on the seat back, framing Cersei's fragrant golden hair. Even after two nights in a filthy jail and being held against a brick wall while Aveline wrangled the cuffs onto her squirming, uncooperative prisoner, Cersei is clean, save for a few scratches on her face, and so attractive it should be added to her list of infractions. Aveline will make sure  _some_  dirt sticks to her.

Cersei makes no response to Aveline's goading, but Aveline can see the minute tremble of her bare shoulders. "Then how about I leave you like this?" Her voice has dropped lower than she thought it could. Spending the day working on dry drudgework was a matter of necessity more than anything. She doesn't trust her own hands. "I'll let you sit here and  _squirm_  until I'm bored of paperwork, and then I'll come in here to give you the attention you so desperately - "

Cersei turns in her seat and kisses Aveline hard enough to bruise. Her hands tangle into Aveline's hair.

Aveline hooks her thumb underneath the collar as she kisses Cersei even harder.

**Author's Note:**

> step 1: cross over two compatible medieval european fantasy canons in order to lesbians  
> step 2: put them into a modern AU, destroying all compatibility and making everything nonsensical  
> step 3: hate yourself forever


End file.
